Oito Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Por que tudo nele tinha que ser tão perfeito? Odeio aquele sorriso! Odeio aqueles olhos! Odeio aquele cabelo! Odeio aquele corpo! Odeio aquelas roupas! Odeio aquele 'irritante! Odeio aquela boca! E definitivamente odeio a oitava coisa!"
1. Aquele Sorriso!

**Doze Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke**

Capitulo 01 - **O Sorriso**

Não é algo comum a todos mais para ele, era simplismente natural, como se ser um cretino fosse sua habilidade natural - o que eu não duvido tanto.

Sasuke é definido como _O Cara_ por muitos - principalmente suas _fangirls_ - o que definitivamente não é bom para o seu enorme Ego Uchiha, já que como se não bastasse ele ainda tinha que ter aquele _sorriso_. Aquele maldito sorriso de canto sexy que faz as garotas da escola derreterem de amores por ele!

Odeio aquele sorriso de canto que ele sempre me direciona quando ninguém vê que aquele maldito esta me encarrando!

Claro que eu não me derretia por aquele sorriso, mais não era por que eu nao gostava que estava imune ao galanteio Uchiha ja que Sasuke parecia sentir prazer em me deixar encabulada, mais aquele sorriso não me afeta! Pode até ser extremamente sexy e convidativo mais outros lábios me chamavam mais atenção, como os de Sabaku no Gaara por exemplo.

Ta que eu nunca o vi sorrir como Sasuke ou como Naruto mais ele sempre sorria pra mim. Um sorriso breve e bem pequeno mais era um sorriso! E ao contrario do sorriso que eu Odeio, o sorriso de Gaara era somente pra mim, e claro que eu também sorria de volta, mais mesmo assim aquele Uchiha ainda estava lá, com aquele maldito sorriso sexy!

"Você é um idiota sabia?" O sorriso.

"Por que?" Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!

"Para com isso?" Agora o sorriso ficou um pouco - um pouquinho mesmo - mais largo, como se o meu nervosismo divertisse o _ -de-todo-o-mundo-caiam-diante-de-mim_.

"Isso o que?" Ele sabia do que eu estava falando, por que ela conhecia aquele meu olhar e mesmo assim se fazia de desentendido.

Dei um soco no braço dele antes de sair "Odeio esse seu sorriso."

E é claro que ele se divertiu com aquilo, mais infelizmente, o sorriso não é a única coisa que odeio em Sasuke...

**Continua...**


	2. Os Malditos Olhos!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu e sim do Kishimoto. Mais peguei ele emprestado um pouquinho.

**.**

**Oito Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Capitulo 2 – Aquele Maldito Sorriso!**

Como se não fosse já ruim o bastante, eu conhecia aquele olhar, – o que não era muito difícil já que era o mais usado por Sasuke – o olhar de impaciência do Uchiha, mais acho que eu também tinha o mesmo olhar. Fala sério aturar um Naruto falando há quase uma hora sobre como Hinata cozinha bem e como o seu encontro foi divertido e blá blá blá é realmente irritante – principalmente por que ele _grita_ não _fala._

Mais naquela manhã o falatório de Naruto não era o que me deixava mais nervosa e sim o fato de Gaara não ter chegado ainda. Merda ele podia me tirar dali não podia?

Virei o rosto para procurá-lo e acabei dando de cara com um par de olhos ônix me fitando, por um momento parecia que aquela escuridão havia me engolido, e ai percebi que eu não estava respirando - por que raios eu não estava respirando?

Os olhos dele continuavam fixos nos meus e eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar, por que ele tinha aquela maldita maneira de olhar pra mim que me desconcertava quase tanto quanto seu sorriso – o mesmo que ele acabou de dar – e me afogava, eu tive algumas semanas para me acostumar com aquele sorriso mais agora ele tinha que ficar me olhando? Será que eu estava com remela? Não. Acho que não caso contrario Naruto já teria me _avisado_. (lê-se: gritado)

"Olá Sasuke-kun!" – Por sorte um porco gigante caiu em cima de Sasuke e finalmente me vi liberta daquele maldito Olhar Uchiha Sedutor. Eu ia sorrir quando percebi que não era um porco e sim Yamanaka Ino. Bom, isso explica muuuuuita coisa.

"Ino." – O tom de Sasuke não foi amigável, mais eu não prestei atenção por que naquele momento eu o vi, chegando pelo portão da escola com sua habitual expressão de nada e seu lindo cabelo ruivo.

Ele passou por mim me dando aquele breve sorriso que só dirigia a mim – e somente a _mim_ – e acenou com a cabeça antes de sair, eu é claro sorri de volta. E não. Eu não sou patética por ficar contente só por causa de um sorriso, por aquele não era qualquer sorriso, era um sorriso de _Sabaku no Gaara._

Quanto voltei a realidade me perguntei se alguém havia apagado o sol por que eu só via preto e... Há, era o maldito olhar em mim de novo.

Mais agora a expressão do Uchiha era carrancuda – a qual eu era acostumada – e os olhos fixos em mim, mais onde Ino foi parar, e Naruto também?

"Sasuke." – Falei tentando me livrar daqueles olhos.

"Hn?" – Monossilábico dos infernos! Responde direito!

"Para de me olhar. Odeio isso!" – Ele piscou primeiro confuso e depois exibindo o sorriso de canto sexy e idiota que aquele cretino conseguia fazer com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

"Desde quando?"

"Desde... Desde..." – Merda Sakura ignore o olhar fuzilante de Ino e Karin sobre você e responda a droga da pergunta! "Desde agora!"

Sai. Para a segurança do meu rosto e da minha mente também, encarar aquele sorriso já era difícil, mais aqueles olhos? Isso era sacanagem!

Por que ele tinha que ter olhos tão profundos e misteriosos que parecem ter o objetivo de te afogar neles com tamanha intensidade que quando você acorda parece que se viciou naquilo? Agora eu estou filosofando demais!

"Sakura!" – Ele segurou o meu braço e me girou.

"O que?"

"Não seja irritante." – Como é seu filho da mãe?

"O que?" – Sasuke realmente sabia como me irritar tão bem quanto Naruto, e se _eu _estava soltando fogo pelos olhos por que ele estava _sorrindo?_

"Odeio isso!"

Apartir daquele dia eu passei a odiar aquele olhar que ele direcionava a mim! Aquele Maldito olhar que me deixou sem reação enquanto aquele sorriso brincava em seus lábios quando saiu pelo corredor me deixando pra trás.

**Continua...**

_Pessoas, essa é a minha primeira fic publicada, já escrevi várias mais nunca publiquei então peço a paciência de vocês. Erros de português? Por favor, avisem._

_Reviews? Mereço?_

_Se eu receber pelo menos uma eu posto o próximo capitulo._

_Beijinhos voadores da Lightning!_


	3. O Cabelo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu e sim do Kishimoto. Mais peguei ele emprestado um pouquinho.

**.**

**Oito Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Capitulo 3 – O Cabelo!**

Aquela não foi uma boa semana. Gaara estava doente por isso faltou nos últimos dois dias – e eu só fiquei sabendo por que perguntei a Temari do 3º ano – as provas haviam começado e eu tinha certeza que ia me dar muito mal na prova de ciências e além de tudo Ino resolveu ficar me perseguindo para me manter longe do _seu Sasuke-kun_, fala sério.

A única boa noticia era que por causa de Ino e Karin eu mal vi Sasuke naquela semana e pude relaxar sozinha por um tempo sem aquele sorriso ou aqueles olhos me perseguindo, sério eu já estava ficando paranóica.

"Sakura?" – Olhei para trás e vi Hinata correndo na minha direção, eu já estava saindo pelos portões da escola quando parei para ouvi-la.

"Sim Hinata." – Ela sorriu recuperando o fôlego.

"Sakura, quero te convidar a passar o feriado na minha casa mês que vem." – Sorri. Hinata era um amor de pessoa e surpreendentemente gostava do Naruto e mais surpreendente ainda ele gostava dela então imaginei que ela não chamaria somente a mim.

"Claro. Que mais vai?"

"Bom, você o Naruto-kun o Sasuke-kun e a Tenten-san." – Hesitei um pouco quando ouvi o nome do Sasuke mais assenti e Hinata se foi pra dentro de seu carro acenando.

Estava tão bom o tempo que passei longe de Sasuke, por que perto dele tudo ficava tão confuso e estranho, e longe dele voltava tão ao normal que fiquei com medo de passar quatro dias em uma casa com ele, mesmo eu não estando sozinha ainda sim aquele Uchiha era perigoso.

**...**

Aquele cabelo não era algo normal, ta bem que o meu cabelo é rosa mais aquele cabelo do Sasuke não existe, quer dizer por que mesmo na chuva ele ainda estava de pé enquanto o meu e do Naruto estavam grudados a pele?

Eu olhava uma foto recente de nós três – antes do Sasuke começar a ser irritante – em que estávamos no parque perto da escola, e choveu muito naquele dia então eu e Naruto ficamos brincando na chuva e acabamos arrastando Sasuke e quando a chuva passou tiramos uma foto dos três.

Eu estava no meio com a língua pra fora e os braços passados em Sasuke e Naruto. Naruto estava na minha direita com seu perfeito _sorriso colgate_ fazendo 'v' com os dedos. E Sasuke estava a minha direita com os cabelos perfeitamente alinhados e um mínimo sorriso com a mão direita na minha cintura.

A foto havia sido tirada a alguns meses mais assim que a tiramos eu gostei tanto que mandei revelar e coloquei no porta retrato na minha escrivaninha mais nunca havia notado o quando Sasuke estava bonito naquele dia – ou em qualquer outro.

Merda, eu estou pensando nele de novo! Era incrível mesmo não estando perto ele conseguia me atormentar!

Ouvi um '_bep' _e peguei o celular que mostrava uma nova mensagem.

_Ei Sakura-chan, vem pro parque, eu o Teme a Hinata o primo dela que me odeia_

_E a Tenten-chan estão aqui, para um piquenique._

_Ps.: O Teme disse que se você não vier ele vai ai te buscar._

Respondi imediatamente que em cinco minutos estaria lá, claro que eu não ia esperar o Uchiha vir me buscar. Como se tê-lo perto de mim já não fosse estranho o bastante.

O engraçado foi que quando eu cheguei no parque vi Sasuke – bem vestido como sempre – com seu irritante cabelo alinhado que nunca saia do lugar conversando com uma garota de cabelos castanhos que eu não reconhecia mais não gostei de vê-la tão perto assim dele.

E depois ela ainda teve a cara de pau de tentar bagunçar o cabelo dele e rir quando o cabelo volta pro lugar. _Eu _sempre baguncei o cabelo de Sasuke! Quem era aquela vaca afinal?

**Continua...**

* * *

_Gostaram? Espero que tenham gostado! E me avisem qualquer erro de português ta bem?_

_Reviews?_

_Mais três reviews e posto o capitulo 3 com cena kawai do nosso casalzinho favorito! _

_Beijinhos voadores da Lightning! *o*_


	4. O Terrível e Perfeito Corpo!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu e sim do Kishimoto. Mais os outros...

**.**

**Oito Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Capitulo 4 – O Terrível e Perfeito Corpo!**

"Sakura-san!" – Hinata me chamou acenando com aquele belo sorriso enquanto parecia que Tenten tentava segurar Neji para não voar em cima de Naruto.

Resolvi fingir que não vi Sasuke com aquela _vaca _e caminhei ate eles sorrindo.

"Moshimoshi." – cumprimentei.

"Yo Sakura-san!" – Tenten respondeu animada ao contrário de Neji que apenas fez um leve aceno de cabeça e enfiou uma fruta qualquer na boca, talvez por que estivesse de mau humor sei lá – as pessoas com que costumo ser amiga são muito volúveis.

"Sakura-chan!" – Naruto me deu um abraço de urso e depois voltou a se sentar ao lado de Hinata e dividir um bolinho de arroz com ela, até que os dois eram fofos juntos.

Conversamos cobre coisas alheias e sem importância por um bom tempo – Sasuke chegou mais eu o ignorei – Naruto comia como se o mundo fosse acabar, Tenten falava e ria se divertindo mais que todos enquanto Hinata fazia comentários vez ou outra e sorria tímida. Neji por sua vez quase não falava mais quando Tenten contou uma piada sobre _um casal e três_ _hamisters*_ ele cuspiu refrigerante pelo nariz – o que nos rendeu um longo tempo de risadas - e Sasuke ficava olhando pra mim e vez ou outra fazia algum comentário que eu fazia questão de ignorar.

Tudo estava bem, e para o meu alivio – ou não – o fato deu estar com raiva de Sasuke foi bom já que assim ele não se aproximava e eu não ficava dando tilti. Quando saímos para jogar corta três eu pensei que no final das contas aquela poderia ser uma ótima tarde com os meus amigos como nos velhos tempos.

Mais – como eu tenho uma péssima sorte – eu estava bem enganada.

E quando digo isso falo da hora em que os garotos decidiram tirar as camisas pois estava muito quente e não queriam molhar as blusas, ou seja, Uchiha Sasuke sem camisa de frente pra mim sorrindo de canto com os olhos fixos em mim e o cabelo impecavelmente arrumado.

Oh merda!

**...**

"Sakura!"

"Sim mãe?"

"Tem um amigo seu na porta." – Parei de pentear os cabelos e fitei a porta do quarto. Quem poderia ser?

Desci as escadas e vi minha mãe na porta mais não consegui ver quem estava do lado de fora fazendo ela rir, poderia ser o Naruto já que ela sempre ria quando o Naruto estava aqui...

Mais como eu já disse, eu tenho uma péssima sorte.

"Sasuke?" – Minha mãe saiu.

"Posso falar com você?" – Encostei-me no batente da porta e o olhei de cima a baixo, aqueles braços definidos, aquela barriga lizinha e aquele perfume madeira que entrava pelo meu nariz e contaminava meu cérebro...

"Fala."

"Por que você esta assim comigo? O que eu te fiz?" – Era incrível a maneira como Sasuke me fazia querer agarrá-lo e socá-lo ao mesmo tempo e... Ei, perai! Como assim agarrá-lo? O que eu to falando? Merda, se concentra Sakura!

"Nada Sasuke." – Eu já ia me virar e bater a porta naquela linda cara dele quando ele agarrou meu braço e me girou perto dele – tipo, bem perto mesmo.

"S-Sasuke o que..." – Merda. Eu estava afogando, o corpo dele estava colado ao meu e os nossos rostos tão próximos que dava pra sentir a respiração dele – e ele a minha respiração descompassada – e quase o coração dele batendo.

Ele continuou me olhando, a mão na minha cintura e a outra na minha nuca, nossos narizes se tocaram e quando eu resolvi jogar tudo por alto...

"Sakura terminou?" – Eu e Sasuke nos separamos tão rápido que tenho certeza que minha mãe não viu nada.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e entrei sem dar chance ao Sasuke de falar algo – por que sinceramente eu prefiro ele calado – e estragar tudo.

Mais a sensação daquele corpo colado com o meu e o formigamento onde ele tocou não sumiu. Maldito!

**Continua...**

_Oh parece que a nossa heroína ta começando a se dar conta dos seus sentimentos hm... E o Sasuke hein? Eu daria tudo pra poder calar a boca dele hm. HAHA'_

_Gostaram? _

_Façam uma escritora não-remunerada feliz e deixem uma review! Faz bem a autora e o dedinho não cai! _

_Beijinhos voadores da Lightning pro ces! *0*_


	5. A Terrível Falta de Roupas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu... Pelo menos não na realidade, mais nos meus sonhos...

**.**

**Oito Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Capitulo 5 – A Terrível _Falta _de Roupas!**

Aquela concerteza foi uma semana estranha.

Sasuke não se aproximou de mim como eu previa mais eu também não me arisquei depois do dia na porta da minha casa quando... Merda, só de lembrar eu fico vermelha!

"Sakura-chan você ta bem?" – Naruto me olhava meio preocupado enquanto caminhávamos em direção a sala.

"Claro, por que não estaria?" – Respondi rápida.

"Não sei você ta vermelha... Itai! Por que me bateu Sakura-chan?" – Só o panaca do Naruto mesmo, se eu não tivesse visto o quanto ele e Hinata ficavam fofos juntos eu JAMAIS compreenderia o fato de uma menina tão meiga e tímida gostar de um baka completamente viciado no ramém do Ichiraku.

Tentei evitar ao máximo os olhos de Sasuke na sala e por causa disso nem percebi que também nem estava mais prestando atenção em Gaara.

"Ei, todos vocês!" – Tirei meu olhar da janela [Por que as janelas são tão interessantes quando estamos na escola?] e vi a diretora Tsunade parada em frente a sala, enquanto alguns alunos da sala como Ino, Karin, Kiba e Naruto voltavam para seus lugares. "Escutem."

Toda a sala ficou em silêncio, bom ninguém ali era idiota para não obedecer não é?

"Já estamos no final do ano e como é uma tradição aqui, semana que vem acontecerá o baile de inverno..." – Como o esperado toda a turma começou a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Como assim tão de repente? Eu tenho que fazer as unhas, o cabelo, a pele, e ainda achar a roupa perfeita por que fala sério..." – Ino começou uma lagarelice [É assim que escreve?] realmente irritante, mais foi cortada por Naruto.

"Vai ter ramém dessa vez Tsunade-oba-sama? Você prometeu que esse ano teria!" – Mais Naruto foi cortado por Tenten.

"Que horas? Que dia? Mais que coisa vocês nunca avisam nada aqui!" – Tsunade já estava revirando os olhos enquanto a turma ainda se esgoelava perguntando sobre detalhes idiotas e falando sobre coisas fúteis, somente eu, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru e Gaara estávamos calados.

"CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS!" – Sério. Teria sido legal se a Tsunade do meu coração tivesse avisado que iria me deixar momentaneamente surda com o grito que tenho certeza que pode ser ouvido até pela presidenta Dilma, do outro lado do mundo.

A sala ficou em silêncio, ou talvez fosse só impressão minha já que eu estava surda, não sei.

"O baile será no sábado, as oito. Como é tradição vocês deverão comparecer em pares e fantasiados, o tema das fantasias é livre mais, por favor..." – Ela olhou para Naruto – "Não venham fantasiados de comida..." – Em seguida olhou para Kiba. – "Por que isso pode gerar alguns probleminhas."

Oh sim, me lembrei da cena do cachorro do Kiba correndo atrás de uma salsicha gigante que por um acaso era o Naruto. É aquele foi um baile divertido.

"É só." – Ela saiu da sala e ai nem mesmo o professor Asuma pode mais controlar o falatório.

**...**

"Sakura-san, sua fantasia esta linda!" – Levantei uma sobrancelha e Hinata corou. - "Quer dizer, esta ótima."

"Relaxa Hinata, eu sei que o bonita foi um elogio, apesar de que esse tipo de fantasia não pode ser considerado bonito." – Falei me olhando no espelho mais uma vez.

Eu simplesmente estava arrasando naquela fantasia, modéstia parte, e apesar deu ainda não ter um par sei que ia estar muito bem!

"Hinata, você sim é que se pode dizer... Completamente Diva!" – Hinata estava de Cleópatra mais a Cleópatra mais bonita de todo o Egito com certeza! Os cabelos estavam cheios de detalhes com cordinhas de ouro e pingentes brancos e azuis, destacando os olhos dela.

A roupa era totalmente em dourado em branco, com alguns poucos detalhes em azul claríssimo, era um vestido tomara que caia branco com o top em dourado e marcado na cintura por uma fina dourada e azul, o vestido caia até o tornozelo cheio de desenhos dourados de flores.

Um scarpin prata completava o look junto à maquiagem em estilo egípcio com um Kohl perfeito!

"T-Também não é assim, Sakura-san." – Hinata ficou vermelha igual a um tomate.

Eu ia responder quando o barulho de uma buzina soou na calçada, fui até a janela e vi o carro preto de Sasuke parado na calçada.

"Eles chegaram, temos que ir Hinata." – Ela assentiu e descemos.

Naruto estava do lado de fora de casa vestido de pirata, mais só depois percebi que não era _um_ pirata e sim _O _pirata.

Imaginem um capitão Jack Sparrow loiro de dezessete anos. Sim garotas eu sei que é o sonho que todas vocês.

Ele me abraçou em seguida abraçou Hinata dando um beijo um tanto _caliente _nela. Como os pombinhos entraram atrás eu tive que ficar no passageiro ao lado do Sasuke.

Eu não tinha par para o baile, por isso Naruto que já ia ir com Sasuke me ofereceu uma carona (detalhe: no carro que nem era dele) então eu e Hinata nos arrumamos juntas na minha casa, mais eu sinceramente esperava que houvesse outra garota no carro além de mim e Hinata.

Tipo, a acompanhante do Sasuke por exemplo.

Aproposito, vocês conhecem o personagem _Gray _do anime _Fairy Tail? _Se sim, sabem como o Sasuke estava.

Oh deus, Sasuke estava sem camisa, com aquela tatuagem de dragão (ou seja lá o que aquela tatuagem for) com uma calça Skinner preta com uma correntinha prata pendurada no cinto e os sapatos pretos, além do colar de um crucifixo que o Gray usa, é claro.

Apartir do momento desde que chegamos no baile (e Naruto e Hinata sumiram, devo dizer) e Sasuke me disse que não tinha acompanhante em seguida colocou o braço sobre meu ombro me puxando para mais perto dele e entrou no baile comigo. Eu passei a odiar com todas as minhas forças as roupas dele. Ou a falta delas. Que não ajudavam em nada na minha imaginação fértil e mente pervertida.

Oh deus, e eu achando que a fantasia de vampira que eu usava estava boa.

"Adorei a fantasia." – Ele falou no meu ouvido. – "Sabia que eu adoro vampiras." – Aquilo não tinha sido uma pergunta.

Por que aquilo não foi a maldita de uma pergunta?

**Continua...**

_Então o que acharam? Mereço reviews?_

_Sobre o capitulo, foi difícil pensar numa fantasia para o Sasuke mais ai de repente o Gray me veio na cabeça e eu pensei: Por que não fazer isso com a Sakuritcha? HAHA'_

_A fantasia da Sakura, só não coloquei por que como a narração é dela ela não se importava com detalhes (como a da Hinata por exemplo) mais que fique claro:_

_A fantasia de vampira dela era um vestido preto com um corpete verde de renda preta por cima, uma saia verde de renda preta também até a metade da coxa, e acima dos joelhos uma meia calça marrom com uma bota preta de salto baixo que vai até antes do joelho, deixando parte da meia calça a amostra (o charme é esse ué) os cabelos estavam soltos e um pouco bagunçados e a maquiagem era escura dos olhos com um batom vermelho leve._

_Prontinho? Me avisem se conseguiram imaginar a fantasia de todos que citei por favor, e também se gostaram okay?_

_E lembrem-se, quanto mais reviews mais rápido o próximo capitulo sai e elas me deixam mais inspirada com os capítulos! _

_Beijos da Lightning!_

_Ps.: Próximo capitulo prometo um beijo do nosso casal! Mais só se tiver reviews. ^^_


	6. Irritante

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu... Ainda. *risada maligna*

**.**

**Oito Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Capitulo 6 – "Irritante"**

Era oficial. Na segunda-feira seguinte ao baile eu me tornei oficialmente a inimiga nº 1 das _fangirls _do Sasuke.

Desde o baile, elas tem me vigiado me espionado de todas as formas possíveis (ou não) me mandando ameaças pelo meu armário e etc... Só que acho que elas ainda não perceberam que eu não me importo com isso. Bom, talvez só um pouquinho mais por parte de Sasuke que parece que decidiu me deixar louca!

Ele agora fazia questão de ficar perto de mim – tipo, _bem _perto – de ficar me olhando no meio da aula descaradamente e até de me cumprimentar com _inocentes_ beijos na bochecha.

Já fazia pelo menos uma semana que eu estava começando a mostrar os primeiros sinais da síndrome Sasuke e aquilo definitivamente não era bom, ainda mais quando eu fui até a loja das jaquetas [XD] e perguntei se eles conseguiam concertar a jaqueta do Sasuke, detalhe: Isso foi _antes _do baile okay?

E adivinhem, eles podiam! Por um preço que quase custou todas as minhas economias. [exagerada nem um pouco ne?]

Então como eu sabia que a jaqueta era importante para o Sasuke eu resolvi que daria ela a ele depois do baile, mais depois de todos os acontecimentos eu meio que acabei esquecendo, e como diria Shikamaru isso está realmente muito _problemático!_

Mais eu tentei dar a jaqueta ele antes, isso foi semana passada, e adivinhem, ele me chamou de _irritante _e saiu com aquele maldito sorriso de canto quando eu comecei a gritar.

Qual era o problema dele hein? Era Naruto com _dattebayo,_ Shikamaru com _problemático_ e agora Sasuke com _irritante_? Era algum tipo de conspiração?

Decidi que ficar no meu quarto deitada na cama olhando para o teto não ajudaria. Quem sabe uma caminhada? O dia estava bonito e surpreendentemente ensolarado para o fim de ano. O problema é que eu definitivamente não tenho sorte.

Quando cheguei no parque, o mesmo do piquenique algumas semanas atrás quem eu vejo sentado no banco tomando água? Quem? Quem?

Sabaku no Gaara, senhoras e senhores. Minha paixão – mais nem tão amada assim – esquecida há algum tempo!

"Oi Gaara-kun!" - Cumprimentei e só então ele percebeu a minha presença mais apenas assentiu sem tirar a garrafa d'água da boca. "Posso?" – Indiquei o lugar ao lado dele.

"Claro." – Curto e direto. Gaara poderia ser facilmente definido por essas palavras.

"Então..." – Fiquei alongando essa palavra por um tempo enquanto vasculhava na minha cabeça um assunto pra falar com Gaara, o problema é que nada me vinha à mente! E sempre que eu tentava pensar em algo legal ou engraçado pra falar com ele a imagem hora mal-humorada e hora indiferente de Sasuke surgia na minha cabeça.

"Merda. Me deixa em paz seu grande baka!" – Notei que Gaara me olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados e olha só, a trouxa aqui não _pensou _isso ela _gritou _isso. "G-Gomem."

Será que ainda dava tempo deu me enforcar nas cordas do balanço do parque?

"Aham." Ele assentiu e se levantou.

"Aonde vai?" – Ta que eu fui realmente estranha e ele devia estar me achando a garota mais esquisita do Japão naquele momento mais nem por isso precisava me largar ali jogada e sozinha ne? Mesmo louca eu tinha sentimentos hora!

"Pra casa." – Gaara era irritante. – "Você tem companhia também." – Felizmente pra mim, as esperanças não estavam perdidas e antes de sair Gaara me provou não ser um humano sem coração e me deixou com um rápido beijinho na bochecha e saiu.

Oh deus! Não. Ele não era irritante.

"Lindo." – Sai do meu mundinho onde eu corria pela floresta e de repente encontrava Gaara e seu exercito de duendes protetores a minha espera e calçava em mim o all-star perdido e me beijava...

Olhei pra cima e por algum motivo realmente irritante meu coração falhou uma batida.

"S-Sasuke?"

**...**

"Olá Sakura-san, por que você me ligou assim tão de repente?" – Hinata falava pior do que o Naruto em certos momentos.

"Entra." – Puxei ela pelo braço pra dentro do meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Hinata me olhava com uma cara de quem olha para uma pessoa seriamente perturbada tendo um ataque de pelancas. Eu não a culpava, a minha síndrome Sasuke estava atacando.

"Sakura o que houve e por..."

"Eu e Sasuke nos beijamos!" – Falei de uma vez só.

"_S-Sasuke?"_

"_O que estava fazendo com o Gaara?" – A sobrancelha arqueada dele deu uma visão engraçada de um Uchiha com ciúmes e eu quase... Ou, volta. Com ciúmes?_

"_Por que? Não posso conversar com um amigo?" – A carranca dele aumentou. E oh deus como eu amava ser a responsável por isso, agora eu entendia como Naruto gostava tanto de irritar o Sasuke, não era só uma atitude divertida era algo empolgante!_

"_Quer saber... Não!"_

"_Oh, e por que eu não poderia..."_

_Aqueles lábios contra os meus, o gosto quente da boca dele... Sasuke me pegou tão de surpresa que se não estivesse me segurando pela cintura eu concerteza teria caído no chão. _

_A mão dele trazia mais meu corpo pra junto do dele enquanto eu sem perceber estava com os braços enrolados no seu pescoço acariciando sua nuca, enquanto a língua dele explorava toda a minha boca com urgência, como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento._

_Aquilo tinha sido realmente bom._

"_S-Sasuke, p-por que f-fez i-isso?" – Ele parecia quase tão surpreso quanto eu._

_Silêncio._

"_Sasuke seu baka! Estou falando com você!" – Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios e a única coisa que disse foi:_

"_Não seja irritante."_

_Teria sido um momento realmente lindo se eu não tivesse jogado meu sapato na cabeça dele quando ele se virou de costas enquanto eu gritava: "Quem é a irritante seu baka?" _

Depois que sai do hospital, eu passei a odiar aquele "irritante" mais de uma forma tão _amável _que poderia continuar odiando isso pra sempre, se fosse Sasuke a dizê-lo.

Hinata piscou. "Vocês se... Beijaram?" – Fiz que sim.

"Ora Hinata não fique me olhando com esse sorriso pervertido!" – Gritei. Definitivamente ela estava passando tempo _demais _com o Naruto.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Gostaram?_

_**AVISO:** Nenhum Sasuke foi maltratado na criação desse capitulo, exceto talvez o que a Sakura acertou com o sapato. U.U_

_Então o que acharam do primeiro beijo dos nossos heróis? Provavelmente estranho... Mais eu queria uma coisa pra combinar com a falta de expressão emocional do Sasuke e o pavio curto da Sakura. _

Resultado: Hospital! *Tcharam*

Reviews? Me contem o que estão achando da história e se esta agradando, faz bem a minha criatividade para novos capítulos! Então, comentem! Pleash

Beijos da Lightning, até a próxima! *0*


	7. Viciantes Lábios

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu... Ainda. *risada maligna*

**.**

**Oito Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Capitulo 6 – O Sabor Viciante da sua Boca**

A culpa era do Sasuke.

Com toda a certeza a culpa era totalmente dele! Quem mandou me beijar daquele jeito e me deixar com aquele gosto na boca? Aquele... Cabeça de galinha irritantemente viciante!

Era terrível, hoje era o último dia de aula e depois do meu primeiro beijo (sim, por que eu nunca havia beijado ninguém) com Sasuke a gente mal se falou. Claro que a culpa era dele.

Ele ficava pra lá e pra cá com o Naruto no pé dele pedindo ajuda com as matérias , ou com Itachi que cismava que Sasuke tinha que ajudá-lo com a nova paixão, Konan, e as malditas fangirls dele é claro que tornavam a tarefa de nos aproximarmos impossível. Há, odeio a minha vida!

E o pior era que eu não fazia idéia do que dizer para ele. Claro que por mais que eu tenha gostado do beijo eu não ia dizer isso a ele, Sasuke já tem bajuladoras demais. Hinata disse que eu tinha que me abrir e expor os meus sentimentos (Fácil falar ne Hinata, mais fazer isso para um certo Uzumaki quem diga...) (H: S-Sakura... N-não c-começa) como se isso fosse algo simples.

De qualquer forma hoje eu estava decidida a falar com Sasuke, nem que eu tenha que entrar num _fight _com a Karin e bater num Naruto pra conseguir isso! [_Uhuu é isso aê Sakura!_]

Arrumei meus materiais bem depressa e sai da sala, os únicos que ainda estavam lá eram Ino e Gaara e já se dava pra imaginar o por que, e droga eu nem me importei de ver aquela loira patricinha com o _meu _Gaara! Ta que ele não é meu e nem nunca foi mais não custa sonhar um pouco ne, além de que o Gaara é um ótimo partido ele é fofo e caladão tipo todo misterioso e tals mais eu sabia que não gostava dele por que não tinha ciúmes dele mesmo que fosse com a Ino e por isso... O QUE A VAKARIN TA FAZENDO COM O SASUKE?

Quando vi a Karin praticamente e literalmente se atirando para o Sasuke, minhas pernas criaram vida própria e caminharam pra lá como se eu tivesse indo para a guerra, e bom, o lance do _fight _lá era serio então tecnicamente eu estava...

"Karin!" – Ela desviou a cara (que estava mais próxima do que devia da do Sasuke) para mim e fez uma careta voltando a uma tentativa frustrada de roubar um beijo do Sasuke. HAHA' ele já me beijou! Droga, agora eu estou parecendo uma criancinha.

"Não liga pra _essa ai _Sasuke-kun. Agora, aonde eu parei?" – Essa ai? Essa ai? Como é que é projeto mal testado de vaca ruiva?

O que aconteceu depois foi o seguinte, imaginem eu em câmera lenta já na posição de ninja com um belo punho fechado bem na direção do rosto da _vaca ruiva de propaganda de esterco_ e bem devagar o rosto dela todo tremer com o impacto e ela soltar o Sasuke e cair no chão, assim bem devagarzinho.

"Sakura!" – Sasuke me lançou um daqueles olhares de repreensão que a minha mãe é expert em fazer, mais eu não estava nem ai mais.

"O que? Deixa essa vaca ruiva comigo que ela vai ver!" – Eu já ia pular pra cima da vaKarin de novo quando o Sasuke me agarrou pela cintura me impedindo de ir lá fazer alguns hematomas naquela cara feia dela, enquanto eu gritava pra ele me largar e me debatia como uma louca nos braços dele.

Karin continuou lá, caída no chão com a mão no lugar onde eu havia dado o soco olhando para a cena como se ela fosse a vitima (conta outra) enquanto do nada Sasuke me agarrou e me pendurou no ombro dele como um saco de arroz e saiu me levando do corredor onde algumas pessoas já começavam a se aglomerar.

"Sasuke seu idiota me larga!" – Não sou barraqueira, mais a Karin havia pedido ne. – "Eu vou quebrar a cara daquela vaca ruiva! Me solta!"

Eu desisti de me debater e gritar quando ele me jogou (literalmente JOGOU) dentro do carro dele e trancou a porta acelerando o carro em seguida pra num sei aonde. Merda agora ele estava me seqüestrando era isso?

"Sasuke." – Me arrisquei a chamar. Ele continuava com os olhos fixos na rua e os dedos bem apertados contra o volante.

"Hn?"

"Pra onde a gente ta indo?" – Ele desviou o olhar pra mim só por um segundo, e todo o meu corpo gelou.

"Você vai ver." – Ele ia me seqüestrar! Ou me matar e vender meus órgãos para o mercado negro. Meu rim era um ótimo rim tenho certeza que vale muito! E meu coração ainda ta bem, eu pratico muita atividade física então ele também deve ter um preço muito bom e... Caramba, eu to fazendo um catalogo do valor dos meus órgãos? Santo Deus, eu tenho problemas.

Oh não, é a síndrome Sasuke atacando de novo!

Discuti tanto comigo mesma mentalmente que nem percebi que Sasuke já havia até saído do carro e eu ainda estava lá olhando para os meus próprios joelhos tentando decidir qual dos meus órgãos vitais valia mais para o mercado negro.

"Vem." – Peguei na mão dele e seguimos pelo que me pareceu uma campina, tinha flores, folhas e algumas árvores, nada de muito suspeito para um assassinato.

Chegamos ao topo da colina ou campina, sei lá, não vejo muitos filmes assim. O sol estava entre as nuvens e a grande árvore ao nosso lado provocava uma sombra gostosa, além do vento refrescante de soprava naquele momento. Meio que me senti a garota do Titanic naquela hora. (só que sem o navio é claro.)

"Hm... E pra que nós..." – Parei de falar. Ele estava perto de mim. Muito perto. E se aproximava cada vez mais enquanto eu recuava até que bati as costas na árvore e não tinha mais pra onde fugir daqueles lábios.

Só quando ele roçou os lábios nos meus que eu me toquei: Por que eu estava fugindo?

Você já beijou o cara que você gosta em uma colina/campina debaixo de uma árvore com um ventinho gostoso no rosto? Provavelmente não, por que fala sério que coisa clichê! Sério o Sasuke poderia ter sido mais criativo... Embora, não existem muitos Sasukes por ai não é? Então eu meio que não podia reclamar do meu. (como se eu fosse devolver o produto, pfss)

"Então você estava com ciúmes de mim?" – Ele sorriu aquele sorriso que só ele sabia fazer, e como eu odiava aquilo!

"Claro que não." – Virei o rosto, o que deixou o meu pescoço a amostra, e, ele não perdeu tempo em me beijar por toda aquela extensão provocando arrepios em mim. Oh meu Deus como os lábios daquele garoto eram divinos!

"Sasuke." – Tentei chamar ele mais acho que acabou saindo mais como um gemido. "Sasuke!"

"Hn?" – Ele foi subindo para o meu queixo e já estava no canto dos meus lábios quando eu me afastei um pouco, o suficiente para ele parar o beijo e me olhar confuso. "O que?"

"Tem noção do que a gente da fazendo?" – Perguntei.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, como sempre faz quando esta sem paciência (o que costuma acontecer com muita freqüência). – "Sakura, estamos só nos beijando, e não fazendo um bebê." – Juro que com essa eu quase tossi meus pulmões.

"Bebês?!" – Gritei, fazendo ele rir ou quase, já que o simples ato se rir parecia algo extremamente contrario ao Sasuke. E depois, a estranha sou eu. ¬¬"

"Não precisa levar tudo a sério Sakura." – Por que será que eu tive a impressão de que ele ia me chamar de outra coisa ao invés de Sakura?

"Oh, certo." – Baixei a cabeça envergonhada.

"Só vamos aproveitar isso okay?" – E a nova seção de beijos começou. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria aquilo ou até um pouco mais (se é que vocês me entendem).

**...**

Entrei em casa tão radiante que tinha certeza que nem se um exercito de zumbis atacasse a casa eu ficaria triste, nem se a minha mãe me oferecesse aqueles _cokkies_ de chocolate tostados dela eu ficaria triste, talvez sem apetite mais não triste!

"Sakura é você?" – Ouvi a minha mãe gritar na cozinha. Estremeci só com a possibilidade de entrar lá e encontrar o incêndios dos cokkies, quer dizer não que a minha mãe fosse uma cozinheira ruim só que biscoitos caseiros definitivamente não são a praia dela.

"Sim." – Entrei na cozinha e vi ela sorrindo tipo o Naruto com um envelope pardo nas mãos.

"Querida! Ótimas noticias! Amanhã vamos nos mudar para a Califórnia!" – Oh não...

"QUEEEEEEE?" – O.O

**Continua...**

* * *

_Então? Reviews?_

_Como no capitulo anterior tenho o dever de informar que ninguém foi maltratado nesse capitulo u.U (Com exceção da Karin que levou uma surra... ninguém.)_

_Quero dar um agradecimento especial as minhas lindas flores que deixaram reviews:_

_**Susan n.n**_

_**Wonderje**_

_**Aiko Hu2**_

_**Cadeau **_

_**Naele.m.s**_

_E um agradecimento especial a linda __**Hideko01 **__que me acompanhou desde o começo. Te adoro flor! Obrigada pelo apoio._

_Próximo capitulo é o último da fic *snif snif* então deixem reviews com os comentários finais e tals por favor. Beijo a todas as lindas que me acompanharam até aqui! ;D _


	8. Odeio o Dia em que Tudo deu Errado!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu... Tio Kishi roubou ele dos meus sonhos! .

**.**

**Oito Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**Capitulo 8 – Odeio O Dia Em Que Tudo Deu Errado!**

"Como assim? Por que vocês não avisaram antes?" – Era incrível o modo como meus pais sorriam felizes mesmo com a minha _quase parada cardíaca _bem próxima. Estávamos todos sentados no sofá da sala. Eu já podia sentir o cheiro do bolo de chocolate da minha mãe no forno, por que (droga!) ela sabe que eu amo chocolate. (e não _cokkies _torrados)

"Era uma surpresa!" – Gritaram juntos com uma pose um tanto estranha para eles, mais quem eu podia julgar em nível de estranhedade? Só agora percebi que estou apaixonada pelo idiota do Sasuke sendo que sempre gostei dele (isso mesmo. Só não havia percebido) e ele claro, sempre foi caidinho por mim vamos confessar. [Sasuke: ¬¬"]

"HANI?" – Gritei. – "Que raio de surpresa?!"

**...**

Vou pular a discução familiar na sala dos Haruno naquela tarde e contar a vocês o importante, ou seja, meu queridíssimo papai havia ganhado uma promoção a mais ou menos um mês e meio (o tempo em que comecei a listar as coisas que odeio em Sasuke vejam bem) e essa promoção nos despachava para a Califórnia, tipo, a dos Estados Unidos! O salário do meu pai praticamente triplicou o que quer dizer que é uma oportunidade digamos, _imperdível._

E como meus pais são incrivelmente _oportunistas _decidiram me contar tudo de última hora, tipo última hora mesmo, afinal nós viajaríamos amanhã a tarde. Resumindo: Minha-vida-é-uma-droga!

O resto do dia foi um completo saco! Empacotando caixas aqui e ali, arrumando tudo bem rápido e sem descanso nenhum. Terminamos tudo já eram uma da manhã então eu meio que nem me lembro onde eu cai e dormi só sei que acordei no tapete da sala com a bunda pra cima e uma dor dos infernos no pescoço.

Adivinhem a primeira coisa que pensei quando vi no relógio da sala que era quase meio dia: "Sasuke!"

"O que disse filha?" – Minha mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha, batendo algo em uma vasilha que me pareceu extremamente suspeito mais eu não tinha tempo para averiguar as experiências culinárias da minha mãe. Me levantei num salto e troquei de roupa numa velocidade digna de Chuck Norris [escrevi certo? XP] e sai de casa gritando alguma coisa de vou ver meus amigos.

O legal foi que quando eu cheguei na casa do Sasuke (o que é modéstia já que é uma mansão e não uma casa) tava tão perdida pensando em como contaria aquilo pra ele que nem percebi que enquanto eu estava _indo _ele estava _vindo_. E fomos ao chão com uma força que deve ter deixado o Sasuke com traumatismo craniano já que eu cai em cima dele.

"Hn?" – Olhei pra ele abaixo de mim com os olhos ainda girando e o abracei sem me importar com seus costelas lindas. – "Sasuke!"

"Sakura?" – Ele parecia ter recobrado os sentidos ou no caso de Sasuke Uchiha: O Humor. – "O que diabos você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Ei isso é jeito de falar comigo Uchiha?" – Me levantei e cruzei os braços abaixo dos seios, não sei por que mais ele sorriu de canto quando fiz isso e se levantou me roubando um selinho. (quanta pobreza Sasuke, só um selinho?) Em seguida franziu o rosto daquele jeito mal-humorado que não larga ele.

"Eu estava indo te ver..." – Ele murmurou, e eu como resposta só soltei um "_Oh"_ idiota. Me odeio! – "Mais o que _você_ veio fazer aqui?" – Engoli em seco. Merda era agora ou nunca, como se eu fosse tão sortuda é agora ou agora!

"É que... Er... Bom... Eu..." – A carranca dele aumentou.

"Sakura."

"O que?"

"Fala logo!" – Certo. Puxei todo o ar para os meus pulmões e falei tudo de uma vez.

"EuvoumemudaramanhãparaaCalif ornia." – Fiquei observando a reação dele. Primeiro ele ficou confuso, provavelmente sem entender o que eu disse. Depois a expressão dele foi ficando ainda mais confusa, ou seja, ele entendeu. E por último as sobrancelhas abaixaram e ele me olhou com os olhos quase vermelhos.

"Como assim se mudar?" – Oh meu Kami me ajude com isso!

**...**

Realmente não foi fácil explicar tudo ao Sasuke. Ele ficava nervoso dizendo que eu não ia a lugar nenhum e hora ele dizia que era mentira e rapidamente acrescentava de isso não podia estar acontecendo até por fim dizer o que eu esperei desde que comecei a contar tudo: "Mais que merda de sorte é essa?" – Ele gritou pro céu. (Caramba, eu nunca tinha notado como o Sasuke é volúvel)

Sei lá, talvez eu não soubesse mais tive a impressão de que nenhum pássaro lá em cima ia se dar ao trabalho de responder.

"Am... Sasuke?" – Ele me olhou irritado, quase fiquei com medo, repito: quase. Mais logo a expressão dele suavizou e eu o abracei, mais por mim mesmo, tipo eu também não queria ir não é, logo agora que eu descobri que estou apaixonada por esse garoto que eu tanto odeio e...

Como eu odeio aquele beijo que me impede até de pensar. Maldito!

**...**

"Então hoje é o nosso primeiro e último dia como namorados?" – Ele perguntou afagando meu cabelo, ta legal não tinha como eu não gostar disso. Estávamos no mesmo lugar do dia anterior onde eu pensei que ele ia vender meus órgãos mas ai nos beijamos e... Vocês já sabem... Enfim, estávamos deitados debaixo daquela árvore.

Meu virei e encarei Sasuke. – "Não me lembro de você me pedindo em namoro." – Ele sorriu de canto daquele jeito irritantemente sexy e me beijou.

"Ta, acho que não precisa." – Acho que ele riu. Ou talvez estava engasgado, sei lá.

**...**

"Sakura-san, boa viajem!" – Hinata me abraçou. Já estavamos no aeroporto, e eu estava me despedindo de Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Tenten e por incrível que pareça Ino (que até que é legalzinha, a não ser pelo fato de estar com o Gaara) (Okay, eu já superei isso ¬¬") "Não fique nervosa okay?"

"Não to nervosa." – Sorri.

Olhei para todos eles que sorriam, ou quase todos, (vocês sabem de quem estou falando) me dando apoio enquanto eu ia para outro pais e tals, com uma nova vida e... Que merda que eu to falando? Eu quero ficar! Droga eu quero ficar aqui com o idiota do Naruto, a fofa da Hinata, meus amigos! E cadê a merda do Sasuke pra se despedir hein?

Certo. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco nervosa.

"Sakura meu bem, esta na hora." – Minha mãe pôs a mão no meu ombro. Ela sabia que eu não queria ir, mas aquela não era uma oportunidade que poderíamos perder, olhei novamente para a galera à frente sorrindo e fui.

Fizemos todos os procedimentos deixamos as malas naquelas esteirinhas lá, e fomos para a plataforma de embarque. Meu pai e minha mãe foram mais na frente e eu fiquei atrás na esperança de Sasuke estar atrasado, e merda aquilo tava me deixando muito deprimida.

Meus pais entraram na fila e eu lá mais atrás como uma completa idiota esperando pelo idiota do meu namorado que não ia vir! Desisti e entrei na fila também.

"Bom dia." – Sorri para a aeromoça loira, quer dizer não estava sendo um bom dia mais isso não era da conta dela não é? Mostrei a passagem. – "Boa viajem ." – Eu já ia entrar quando alguém agarrou meu braço, me virei pra trás assustada, tipo vai que é um maluco tentando me roubar, se bem que ele não seria dos mais inteligentes se fizesse isso ali ne?

O problema foi que quando eu me virei vi que quem segurava meu braço era o próprio filho da mãe por quem eu estava quase chorando.

"Sasuke?" – Perguntei confusa.

Ele sorriu de canto antes de me tirar da fila enquanto o aviso para a última chance de embarcar soava nos auto-falantes. "Eu disse que você não ia ir." – E com isso Sasuke saiu correndo comigo pra fora do aeroporto por que fala serio, um pouquinho de clichê não faz mal a ninguém não é? O melhor foi a cara confusa dos meus amigos ao me verem correndo como uma louca com o Sasuke para a saída do aeroporto.

"Sasuke." – Chamei. Ele subiu na sua moto e eu na garupa. - "Sasuke!" – Tive que gritar por causa da droga do vento então ai ele me ouviu.

Sorri. - "Sabe que meus pais vão querer te matar não é?"

"Digamos que eu tenho tempo." – Afinal eles já estavam dentro do avião não é?

"Idiota." – Falei. Ele parou a moto na calçada e se virou pra mim tirando o capacete. Fiz o mesmo.

"Correção. O idiota que _você _ama." – O beijei. Concerteza ele era um idiota e um hipócrita e também um safado e mentiroso e sei lá mais o que, mais fala sério, tudo que eu odiava nele, eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para amá-lo por culpa disso.

"É. O _meu _idiota."

**FIM**

* * *

_Certo. Não me matem pelo final, quer dizer acho que podia ter ficado melhor ._

_Em todo caso, chegamos ao fim da minha primeira fic *snif snif* espero que tenham gostado flores! Me digam._

_Agradeço de coração a todas vocês, lindíssimas leitoras, por que sem vocês eu não estaria aqui não é? Obrigada a todas vocês que deixaram review._

_**Hideko01**_

_**Susan n.n**_

_**Wonderje**_

_**Aiko Hu2**_

_**Cadeau **_

_**Naele.m.s**_

_E também obrigado a vocês que leram e não deixaram reviews! O importante é que tenham curtido! Okay, então flores até a próxima! ;D Reviews? Sempre bem-vindas!_

_Beijos voadores da Lightning pro cês! _


End file.
